vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Krabs
|-|Mr. Krabs= |-|Sir Pinch-a-Lot= Summary Eugene H. Krabs is one of the main characters in the SpongeBob franchise, and owner of the Krusty Krab. One of Mr. Krabs' most notable and infamous personality traits is his love for money and inability to spend it. As such, this often puts him at odds with friends and family, most prominently with Squidward Tentacles. He is often at loggerheads with Sheldon J. Plankton over the secret Krabby Patty formula. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak | 8-A Name: Eugene Harold Krabs Origin: Spongebob Squarepants Gender: Male Age: 76 (Born November 30th, 1942) Classification: Crustacean | Cybernetic Robotic Crab Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Immortality (Type 2 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High, regenerated from this. Healed from a firework explosion that reduced him to ashes in "Plankton Paranoia". Regenerated from being zapped by a robotic SpongeBob), Martial Arts (Highly skilled in unarmed combat and was an experienced Navy Cadet), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Enhanced Senses (Smell and Hearing. Has a great sense of smell, as he could track down SpongeBob and Patrick, both of whom were far away from the Krusty Krab, just by sniffing. In "Gary Takes a Bath", he could hear SpongeBob all the way from his house), Telepathy (Was able to physically enter a flashback in "Truth or Square"), Transmutation (In "Pizza Delivery", he turned a plate of Krabby Patties into one large pizza), Has a tough shell, Teleportation (Seen here and in The Slumber Party, where he instantly went from his bedroom to making a giant sign in his front lawn), Non-Physical Interaction (Smacked a thought bubble in "One Krabs Trash"), Pressure Points, 4th Wall Awareness, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (defeated a bunch of pirates in a sword fight with only a telescope), Body Control (Can conceal himself in places that he wouldn't normally fit in. Can detach his eye stalks and limbs and grow them back), Hammerspace (Can summon weapons from thin air), Resistance to Magma & Extreme Heat (Bathed in magma), and Acid Manipulation (Wasn´t bothered physically while being digested) | All previous, plus Flight, Homing Attack (By firing his claws) and Inorganic Physiology (Type 2. Is a robot in this form) Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Plank-Ton) Speed: Athletic Human, possibly Superhuman (Can keep up with SpongeBob) | Supersonic (Outran SpongeBob's Invincibubble form) Lifting Strength: Varies depending on the episode. Typically Below Average, higher at his peak |''' Superhuman''' Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Wall Class at his peak | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level '''at his peak | '''Multi-City Block level Stamina: Extremely high (Worked a 43-day, 24-hour per day shift alongside Squidward and SpongeBob in Fear of a Krabby Patty. In Arrgh!, he could still function perfectly fine after transversing 40,000 paces in just a few hours. Cried for 4 days straight in Banned in Bikini Bottom. Stood still for 3 days straight in Clams) | Extremely high (Should be the same, if not superior than before; is a robot) Range: A few centimeters | Standard melee range, Tens of meters when firing his claws Standard Equipment: Money, The Krabby Patty Secret Formula Intelligence: High (Mr. Krabs is a cunning, successful businessman and con man who constantly outsmarts Plankton, a scientist who went to college, built his own highly advanced laboratory, and regularly invents gadgets that far surpass modern technology. As a former Navy Cadet, Mr. Krabs is also exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and he defeated hordes of pirates in a sword fight with only a telescope. He is capable of serving as a good mentor, as he has trained SpongeBob for the Fry Cook Games, which is a prestigious Olympics-like series of events) Weaknesses: Can be taken advantage of due to his extreme greed | None notable Key: Base | Sir Pinch-a-Lot Gallery tiniest_violin.gif x9DAnoJ.gif tumblr_njh5jgwHoP1tfcxmto1_500.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Garfield (Garfield (Verse)) Garfield's Profile (Speed was equalized, Took place at Garfields house) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Nickelodeon Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Crustaceans Category:Rich Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Telepaths Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Crabs